camarillainvictusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bloody History of Kent
The last few years have seen dramatic changes in the Kindred of Kent's political games and manoeuvrings. Pre-Autarkis State, the Demon Prince Kent has always been a Domain of small isolated Fiefs, no one was able to pull them together, except for a Demon Prince known as Libera, leading many to suspect that a curse lay upon Kent. Dominique StSyr, Duchess of Kent Since the late 1800's Duchess StSyr ruled Kent with an iron fist. She took the numerous smaller fiefs and turned them all in to a unified Domain, then she took them down the path of the Autarks, ensuring that Kent was within the Laws of the Camarilla but that it was a separate entity. She ruled, after a fashion, from the shadows. She had enough knowledge of many of the inhabitants to ensure their co-operation or make them flee in terror. She was an openly "Rogue" Tremere. But she had a plan, which came to fruition when the travesties of Nicodemus and his Childe, Beatrice Crombie, were finally unveiled. The Regency Years Dominique had to attend a number of decidedly lengthy debriefings in Europe, reporting to Elders in the Camarilla of what had happened in London. She appointed a Regent to rule in her stead from the Kindred who attended the First Court she openly held. Dahquiste Embraced by a Ventrue but with longings to have been part of the Toreador this Regent went swiftly mad from the power of his position forcing Dominique to send an ally to subdue and remove him from power. Magnus and Rusty The Court decided in Dominique's absence that perhaps 2 heads would rule more wisely than one. So a Tremere and a Malkavian were invested in to the role. Sadly the Malkavian, unbeknownst to the remainder of the Court, managed to break the Warding that had kept the Fae locked away from Kent. Regent Magnus suddenly had pressing matters to attend within her clan, the Tremere, and so some one else stepped in to the Throne of Kent.. Joseph Archer, Prince of the Court of Lightning By this point Dominique had been fully stripped of her Title and Position as Prince of Kent, though she was awarded instead with the position of Justicar through a great deal of political wrangling, and from within the Court a young Brujah claimed Praxis over Kent, supported by many within the Court. Joseph Archer however was a man with a single minded ambition. Diablery! Through coercion and blackmail he forced two clan mates to assist him in tracking down an Elder of his own clan who was in Torpor. Something happened and his ego snapped, but not before he had caused the downfall of West Sussex, all but handing it to the Sabbat. Alexia Manx, Duchess of the Bone Court With the sins of Archer discovered a humble Caitiff who had been adopted in to the Tremere managed to perform a Praxis seizure with the support of many of the Courts more respected members. Just how she managed this feat is still a mystery, but some suspect she used Wraiths as spies to get information to use as leverage. Under her however the court had a relatively lengthy peaceful period, marred only by suspicions of Sabbat Activity and the eventual discovery of a Sabbat War Pack hidden within Kent. Duncan Taylor, Tyrant Prince of the Court of Blades Perhaps before her time the Duchess was called to deal with other matters which forced her to choose between Clan or Domain, sadly she had little choice in the matter and passed Leadership on to Duncan. Duncan reigned for a short period, barely 5 months, before the Court worked as a whole to remove him from the Throne, calling for interdiction by the Justicars. Duncan was by the majority considered to be a tyrant and a war monger, actively starting more fights than the Domain could ever hope to really survive. Christina Barr, the Reluctant Prince of the Court of Kent Duncan realising that his time was already up put Christina Barr on to the throne, forcing her to keep him as her Seneshcal, which caused the ire of the Domain. Many believe that Prince Barr is nothing more than a puppet, and for half a year was unable to shake this view until the eventual death of Duncan which she her self ordered and ensured there were witnesses who were considered trustworthy members of the Domain. As with Alexia, despite interference from the Sabbat, the Domain as a whole has known some degree of stability. So much so that the Court begun to look within for problems, causing many to find way to settle personal scores and attempt to undermine Prince Barr. With a dramatic change in her "Council", elevating trusted members of the Domain whilst removing what many consider to have been her friends and allies the Prince hopes that the Domain will see her in a new light, one free from the taint of Duncan Taylor. The Council and the Edict With Christina Barr no longer able to serve as Prince she was instead invited to join the Tremere Justicar as Legatus on her sizeable staff. This left a void and Justicar StSyr declared that Kent would instead be ruled by a Primogen Council, from which any could leave but not be replaced. She further declared that no one would be able to declare Praxis on the Domain from within the Court and that the Court was to remove threats from within its borders for the next year where apon hopefully one would have finally stood out as worthy enough to be Prince by common consensus. The Council was plagued with indecision and problems forcing a near coup to occur, an execution and finally the dissolution of the Council as a whole, which lead to Samuel Knight the Gangrel Primogen to flee the domain in rage. Through out the year the Court was frequently at odds with not only itself but outside forces, other Domains and even former allies. Finally however the Court persevered, achieving 4 more treaties or sets of allies turning the Domain from a "lone island" in to one much more connected to the Camarilla as a whole. The Mad Caretaker The Council relinquished power to Alicia Marks as caretaker for the Domain, however her rule was short lived. It is believed her pride consumed her and she became victim to Rusty who had joined forces with a Baali and became an avatar for the deadly sin of Pride. Moira Gann, the Nosferatu Prince Shortly after an event known as the Week of Rage where the Court set out to defeat Frater Eyphah, a Baali elder, Moira Gann of the Nosferatu seized praxis of the Domain. She commands the loyalty of a vast quantity of the Domain both in and out of court, through love and fear. But with treaties wearing thin due to the actions of a few careless court members her reign is about to be tested.